ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Meru (Remix)
|1st skill proc 0 = 30 |1st skill name 1 = Burning Cosmos |1st skill type 1 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 1 = |1st skill proc 1 = 30 |1st skill name 2 = Burning Cosmos X |1st skill type 2 = Multi&Rush |1st skill desc 2 = |1st skill proc 2 = 35 |2nd skill name 0 = A Blessing Bearing Breeze |2nd skill type 0 = Unique |2nd skill desc 0 = While Self is Alive: Reduces Enemy's Burst Gauge Charges by 25% Increases Damage dealt by Self by 0.5% for every 1% the Burst Gauge is filled, up to 50% Every time Self is damaged by an Enemy: ??% Chance to Charge Burst Gauge by 100% |2nd skill proc 0 = 100 |2nd skill name 1 = A Blessing Bearing Breeze |2nd skill type 1 = Unique |2nd skill desc 1 = While Self is Alive: Reduces Enemy's Burst Gauge Charges by 25% Increases Damage dealt by Self by 0.5% for every 1% the Burst Gauge is filled, up to 50% Every time Self is damaged by an Enemy: ??% Chance to Charge Burst Gauge by 100% |2nd skill proc 1 = 100 |2nd skill name 2 = A Blessing Bearing Breeze |2nd skill type 2 = Unique |2nd skill desc 2 = While Self is Alive: Reduces Enemy's Burst Gauge Charges by 25% Increases Damage dealt by Self by 0.5% for every 1% the Burst Gauge is filled, up to 50% Every time Self is damaged by an Enemy: ??% Chance to Charge Burst Gauge by 100% |2nd skill proc 2 = 100 |ability = Slice Boost III |abilityX= Fire Cure All III |atk 0 = 7800 |hp 0 = 19500 |atk 1 = 8400 |hp 1 = 21500 |atk 2 = 9000 |hp 2 = 23500 |quote 0 = Care to join me for a deserved rest? |quote 1 = Care to join me for a deserved rest? |quote 2 = Care to join me for a deserved rest? |home quote 0 = Until our journey ends, I hope - No. Even after our journey ends, I hope you will stay with me forever. Time has flown by... Good times, bad times... We've had so many memories together. Can you even believe it's already been three years since we met in that forest? |home quote 1 = Until our journey ends, I hope - No. Even after our journey ends, I hope you will stay with me forever. Time has flown by... Good times, bad times... We've had so many memories together. Can you even believe it's already been three years since we met in that forest? |home quote 2 = Until our journey ends, I hope - No. Even after our journey ends, I hope you will stay with me forever. Time has flown by... Good times, bad times... We've had so many memories together. Can you even believe it's already been three years since we met in that forest? |details = Even though it's been three years since the Witch of Ages, the Last Mandragora, and the Knight first met, there's still no end in sight. And as they walked that fall-kissed road, their hearts skipped, covering their skin with goosebumps. It was at that very moment, a new power began to flow... |illust = mizu |CV = Miyuki Sawashiro |availability = }} Category:P7 ★ Category:Character Story